5thCent Entertainment Wiki
Introduction Formerly, 5thCent Entertainment provides chart-countdown videos, which houses Vibaboard, main channel 5thCent (renamed as 5thCent Entertainment following the recent changes requiring Google+), and retired channel GlobeVote. Partner channels include AnimeMusixBillboard which also houses FishKisaragi. 5thCent Entertainment now consists of only 5thCent channel, and thus the channel was renamed to 5thCent after the comeback. Projects worked on *YouTube Most Viewed Music Videos (Monthly, February - April 2011) *YouTube 100 (Weekly, May 10, 2011 - September 18, 2012, 72 weeks) *Top 10 YouTube Music Channels/YouTube Most Viewed Musicians *UK Official Singles Chart: Top 20 (Weekly, January 7 - March 3, 2012) *Billboard Hot 100: Bottom 50 (July 9 - 30, 2011, June 30 - December 22, 2012) *5thCent's K-10/15 Chart (Personal chart, July 2 - December 11, 2012 - Phased out) *GlobeVote (Voting chart, 9 Seasons, August 4, 2011 - August 10, 2013 - TERMINATED) *Vibaboard (Voting chart, Seasons 3 - 4, October 30, 2012 - February 22, 2014) *Billboard Hot 100 (Full Chart, December 29, 2012 - February 22, 2014) *Global Number One Singles (Week 10 of 2013 - Week 35 of 2013 - RENAMED Record Charts: Top Singles) *Record Charts: Top Singles (Week 36 of 2013 - Week 6 of 2014) *Global Request Countdown: α Stage (August 25, 2013 - December 22, 2013) *Global Request Countdown: β Stage (May 25, 2014 - October 6, 2014) * The Official Charts (UK): Top 40 Singles (September 29, 2014 - Present) * Billboard Hot 100: Top 40 (June 2, 2015 - Present) 2014 5thCent help founded GloRe Chart, based on GlobeVote and Global Request Countdown. After a brief retirement because of copyright issues, 5thCent reboots Global Request Countdown (despite stating not continuing the series), which is closely related to GloRe Chart. However, after 19 weeks, the series stopped. 5thCent stated that it was due to the lack of demand. 5thCent immediately resume covering official music charts, which happens to be The Official Charts (UK Singles Chart). Controversies GlobeVote This warfare started with ThePlankton5165 creating a new GlobeVote B-side chart for the tenth season of the chart. However, the chart is considered unofficial by 5thCent Entertainment, which GlobeVote is under. ThePlankton5165 then announced voting on his version of GlobeVote is available while the entry list of the official chart has not been completed yet. It was discovered in his later posts that he intended to take over 5thCent's position as the manager of the chart. Aftermath ThePlankton5165 assumed control of the wikia page (since he was the founder of the page), while 5thCent remain in control of official Facebook and YouTube pages. On August 10, 2013, 5thCent Entertainment announced the termination of GlobeVote project which goes on for two years, after failing to resolve the identical crisis of GlobeVote. On August 15, 2013, it has been announced that ThePlankton5165 created a fanon wiki on that same day, and 5thCent Entertainment took action against ThePlankton5165, in a somehow desperate bid of stopping ThePlankton5165 from opening another music chart in the name of GlobeVote. Both attempts by ThePlankton5165 failed. On August 24, 2013, ThePlankton5165 is banned from all 5thCent Entertainment charts. While originally to be permanently banned, appeals resulted his ban being reduced, until January 1st, 2015. On April 7, 2014, is was revealed that ThePlankton5165 may be permanently banned, as there are no difference unbanning him. However, his ban automatically expires at January 1st, 2015. Feud with Jillboard100/Smalltime10s Jillboard100 surfaced after 5thCent's retirement. Jillboard100 hosts Billboard Hot 100 videos produced by Smalltime10s, who claims to have previously worked for Alltime10s and AlltimeConspiracies as a video editor. However, Alltime10s claimed that Smalltime10s is just a "crazy guy running around claiming to be a part of the team". Getting wary of another ThePlankton5165 situation following Jillboard100's posts on various chart videos, 5thCent posted on Facebook, criticising the act of Jillboard100/Smalltime10s. A page about Jillboard 100 has existed on 5thCent wikia after since, but is edited afterwards. Jillboard100/Smalltime10s admitted he is not currently an editor for Alltime10s (and claimed) as Diagonal View, the parent company thrown out top editors of Alltime10s. The feud was ended after some scripts of Alltime10s were leaked. Latest activity Category:Browse